


Where are you?

by thenerdyworm



Series: Percy Jackson Poetry [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Pre-The Mark of Athena, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyworm/pseuds/thenerdyworm
Summary: Annabeth thinks on Percy's disappearance. Crossposted from ffn.net.





	Where are you?

Where did you go?

One morning you were just gone.

Why?

I'm searching everywhere.

Everywhere.

But you're not anywhere.

No one can find you.

Not even me.

Me.

Your girlfriend.

The world is emptier without you.

We need you.

I need you.

Where are you?

I can't live without you.

She thinks you can be replaced.

 By a boy no of us have met.

You're irreplaceable.

Irresistible.

Mine.

Where did you go?

You saved us all.

My hero.

We're worried.

Where are you?

Are you searching too?

**Author's Note:**

> percabeth otp forever!!!   
> now that's out of the way, this was written early 2012, back when I thought I was secretly both annabeth chase and hermione granger, even now I think I'm more like percy tbh. anyways, i probably projected a bit about my feelings on the new series. find me at salemsrealm.tumblr.com


End file.
